False Memories
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: The gundams are found after 600 years after EW..The pilots were frozen but WAIT!!!One pilot is missing!(Warnings 1x2,eventual lemon,Cursing and other stuff..)
1. Default Chapter

I was on an archaeological dig with my class . I hated this class nothing ever happened. We were diffing in the North Pole. When the caps melted and the water moved to mars it left these regions barren lands. My weekend once again went out the window for this stupid class. So you can guess why I was surprised when my brush swept aside dust to reveal a black metal. I used my brush and swept faster to reveal more black metal.  
  
"Dr. Minded come quick,"I yelled as I continued to sweep dirt away. A man in his 40's with a black beard sprinkled with grey appeared and kneeled down by my work site.  
  
"What you have there Mitch,"Dr. Minded asked looking at the black and now green metal I had uncovered.  
  
"I have no clue Dr. Minded,"I responded.  
  
"Need Help,"Rick asked. Rick is my best friend in this class. We took it together to keep people from thinking we were pcu (personal computer upgrade) nerds, which we were.  
  
"Yea, I have a feeling this is going to take a while,"I laughed.  
  
Three weeks later we had five giant robots uncovered. I stood by the first one we had uncovered. On the foot of the machine it read Wing.  
  
"Hey Mitch. You know what these could be,"Rick asked.  
  
"No what,"I asked putting a hand on the cold metal.  
  
"The gundams from the A.C. 196 war."Rick replied gazing skyward at the Wing robot.  
  
"Dumbass that was 600 years ago. They'd be rubble by now,"I said.  
  
"Yeah,but.."I cut Rick off with my hand.  
  
"Listen,"I commanded. It was faint,but surely I heard a beeping noise."Dr. Get me up there,"I said pointing towards Wing's stomach area.  
  
"Don't do it Dr. Minded. He'll just kill himself or injure himself again,"Milena said laughing with her friends.  
  
"Shut up,"Rick defended for me. Dr. Minded just laughed and ushered some scientist who worked with us over and they carried a steal rope with them. They lassoed the head and harnessed me in. I climbed up Wing and felt small as I looked over to the hands of the machine. As I neared the abdomen of the machine,the beeping grew louder. We have books about M.S.'s and I could tell you easily that the beeping was coming from the cock put. Now how to open it.  
  
"RICK. Get up here and open this thing. I'm not sure how," I yelled down to my frightened friend.  
  
A few minuets later Rick was swinging on a steel wire rope next to me. He hated heights and I laughed at him as he shakily punched a button which popped open the hatch. A block of ice filled the cock put.  
  
"Damn,"Rick whispered.  
  
"No Fucking way! There is a person inside,"I yelled noticing a blurry figure."Doctor! There's someone inside,"I yelled.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," Dr. Minded laughed. The man has a sick sense of humor what can I say?  
  
With in the next hour all five robots or as Rick called them "gundams" were searched and four frozen people were carried to the hospital. Why was the black one empty though? I stood at its "foot"and read its name, Deathscythe. Why would such a beautiful machine be called death? As soon as I had read the name of the "gundam" a white pain blinded me and I fell to my knees and my mind fell back into a blur.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
"DUO!Get out of here or shut up"  
  
"Geeze Sorry Heero. I talk when I'm nervous"  
  
"Why are you nervous?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid of death."  
  
"IF it'll make you feel better I'll kill you."  
  
"Gee Thanks Hee-chan I feel loads better."  
  
"Good now shut up baka or I'll take Deathscythe away."  
  
"Deathscythe?"  
  
"You know . . . Your gundam!"  
  
"COOL."  
  
"Baka,"  
  
"And proud."  
  
**END FlashBack**  
  
"Mitch?...Mitch! Damn it quit playing games,"Rick yelled shaking me violently.  
  
"Quit you're giving me a headache,"I said realizing I was laying down on the ground.  
  
"Sorry, but you just like passed out," Rick said pulling me to my feet. "You're coming to the hospital,"Rick asked.  
  
"Fuck yeah. I want to know what I dug up,"I laughed following Rick to his jeep.  
  
"I think your hair and black clothes are getting to your head. They're most definitely frying your brain,"Rick laughed, jumping into the drivers side and starting the engine. 


	2. The Gundam Pilots

CHAPTER 2  
  
Rick's jeep is a piece of crap. It's slow and eats up most of his money. So it took us over two hours to get to the hospital with no music!When we got there it was chaos, plus I swore I heard gun shots when Rick and I walked into the hospital.  
  
"What the crap," Rick yelled over the commotion.  
  
"Got me,"I yelled back as another gunshot went off.  
  
"Where is he,"I heard someone yell. Another shot sounded and Rick and I ducked behind a couch. I peaked out in time to see two men walking backwards with guns drawn. One had black hair pulled into a small ponytail and the other man was taller with a blue/green turtleneck on.  
  
"Shit,"I whispered.  
  
"Took the words right outta my mouth,"Rick said not too quietly. The man with the ponytail turned around. I ducked down quickly,but he saw me and Rick.  
  
"You there! Stand now. Hands raised," Ponytail boy yelled. I glanced at Rick and sighed. Slowly we raised our hands and stood.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge into the middle of your fun,"I said shrugging.  
  
"Duo,"Ponytail boy whispered.  
  
"Sorry man. My name is Mitchel. Mitch for short,"I said.  
  
"Stop playing Duo. Thats not funny,"Turtleneck boy said tossing me a gun.  
  
"Wha. . . ," I asked holding the gun as little as I could.  
  
"Trowa, Wufei. . . Thats not Duo, leave him be," A blond boy with aqua blue eyes said appearing behind turtleneck boy.  
  
"But how can he NOT be? He looks just like him. Heero will agree," Ponytail boy said. As soon as the name Heero sounded in my ears I found myself slipping back into that blur.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
"Heero Please disarm those missiles."  
  
"Mission Accepted."  
  
"Heero . . . So thats his name."  
  
"If Heero can't disarm those missiles then say goodbye."  
  
//I want to say Hello.//  
  
**END FlashBack**  
  
"Mitch? Not again. Wake up," Rick yelled slapping me in the face.  
  
"I'm up . . . Did I do it again,"I asked sitting up.  
  
"Yes, are you alright,"Rick asked.  
  
"Yeah Yeah. I'm fine,"I said pushing myself up to my feet.  
  
"Is he alright," I heard someone ask. I turned my head to see the blond boy sitting in a chair near me.  
  
"I'm fine," I answered.  
  
"Thats good," Blondie smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. My friends don't like waking up in strange places. We had to tranquilize Heero, but he'll be ok,"Blondie explained.  
  
"It's alright. Just like at home,"I laughed.  
  
"Oh excuse my rudeness. My name is Quatre. This is Trowa(turtleneck boy) and thats Wufei(ponytail boy),"Quatre introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet y'all. I'm Mitch Williams,"I smiled.  
  
"I'm Rick Dobson," Rick introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"So what's up with this Heero guy,"I asked.  
  
"Well he's just disoriented and his companion Duo Maxwell, which you look identical too, is missing," Quatre said smile faltering a tad.  
  
"Wish I could help," I said.  
  
"Thanks, but all we can do is wait until Heero calms down enough to talk to," Quatre smiled. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"He should be awake in a few minutes, but he won't be shooting everything in sight,"Trowa said.  
  
"Why? Do you have him strapped down to the bed," Rick joked.  
  
"Yes," Trowa answered.  
  
"Good darn," I said.  
  
"It was necessary," Wufei replied.  
  
"We should go back in the room, better if he wakes to familiar faces then no one," Quatre said standing.  
  
"Come with us Duo . . . I mean Mitch," Trowa said grabbing my elbow.  
  
"Mitch, looks like you have your hands full so I'm going back to my apartment. Come by when you get home," Rick said walking out the hospital doors.  
  
"Some friend you are," I yelled at him following Trowa into a back room. I saw no doctors, nurses or patients. //I guess they evacuated the hospital// I thought going round a corner. Trowa grabbed my elbow and pulled me into a room. The lights were on and I saw a boy around my age strapped down on a hospital bed. He was wearing black spandex shorts and a loose fitting green tank top.  
  
"So this is Heero," I asked stepping up to the side of the bed.  
  
"Yes," Wufei answered.  
  
"From what I can see . . . He's hot," I said and suddenlt slapped my hand over my mouth. //Whoops.// I thought. Did I fail to mention I speak my mind?   
  
"Don't be embarrassed," Quatre smiled.  
  
"You aren't afraid of a gay guy," I snorted.  
  
"No, with the exception of Wufei here, we're all gay,"Quatre giggled.  
  
"Well imagine that" I laughed then suddenly stopped when a moan by my side indicated Heero was waking up. The others heard it too so while they crowded around him I sat in a chair by the door. At least over here I won't be noticed because the light had been shot out.  
  
"Duo?...Quatre where is he," I heard a faint question.  
  
"He's not here Heero but we . . . " Quatre said then leaned down and whispered something in Heero's ear and I could of sworn I heard "double over there" but I'm not sure. "Mitch come here please," Quatre said looking at me.  
  
"Alright," I replied standing up and walking over to Quatre. Trowa moved away from Quatre and I took his place and stood at the head of the bed. A pair of unreal cobalt blue eyes looked up at me.  
  
"Quatre. He does look like Duo, but Duo didn't have green eyes," Heero said turning to look at Quatre.  
  
"Actually . . . I wear contacts to keep people from staring at my eyes," I admitted.  
  
"Show me," Heero ordered.  
  
"Alright," I said removing one contact.  
  
"Incredible! He looks just like Maxwell," Wufei exclaimed.  
  
"Take the other out," Heero ordered. I sighed and did as told. I pulled my contact case out of my pocket and put them in it and put the case back in my pocket.  
  
"Happy,"I asked sharply. They were all staring at me and it made me nervous.  
  
"Sorry for making you uneasy,"Quatre apologized.  
  
"S'alright, I just don't like it when people stare at me," I said rubbing my arm.  
  
"Let me up," Heero said struggling against the straps.  
  
"I don't have a key," Trowa said looking around for one.  
  
"I have a knife," I said kneeling down to pull it from my boot.  
  
"Hand it here and I"ll cut the straps,"Heero said. I looked up and saw Heero's hand in my face. I blinked at it and saw blood dripping off it. I blinked again and it was gone. //Weird// I thought handing Heero my knife. Heero examined it for a few seconds before slicing himself free. "Thanks," Heero said handing my knife back.  
  
"Any time man," I smiled and winked at him,tucking my knife back in my boot.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Trowa said.  
  
"Y'all can come with me. I have an over sized apartment. It'll hold five guys," I offered.  
  
"Thank you,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"We'll have to walk,but it's not far. Just follow me," I said walking out of the hospital room. //Heero?Why does that sound so familiar? Do I know him? Why did I see blood on his hand back there? Am I going crazy? Why did they insist on seeing my eyes? Should I trust these guys? My gut tells me I should. Why does Heero sound so familiar and why does the name Duo feel right? Is it MY name? My adopted parents never said anything about my real name. Computer research here I come.// 


	3. New Memories

CHAPTER 3  
  
Like I had said before it wasn't a long walk before we came to the entrance of my apartment.  
  
"I apologize ahead of time for the mess. I wasn't expecting company,"I said fishing my keys out of my pocket.  
  
"We're use to it,"Quatre smiled. I unlocked the door and led them in. I stopped in the door way and stared at the place. It had been cleaned.//Mom.// I smiled shaking my head. I walked into the living room and snatched the yellow sticky note off the t.v.  
  
Mitchel,  
Sweetheart instead of watching the television all day,clean up once in a while and do your school work. Your father and I are proud of you.  
Love,  
Mom  
P.S. Please don't forget to put the seat down.  
  
I rolled my eyes at the note and threw it into the trashcan located in the joining kitchen.  
  
"This is a nice place Mitch,"Quatre said looking around.  
  
"Well it helps when your parents have money," I laughed plopping down on one of the over stuffed chairs.  
  
"Yes," Quatre agreed.  
  
"Make yourselves at home. The furniture doesn't bite, but I might,"I laughed. Quatre giggled at my lame joke and sat down on one of the leather couches. Trowa sat down by him and wrapped a protective arm around his waist. Wufei sat on the other leather couch and Heero sat on the chair next to mine. Heero looked angry either that or he always looked mad. He's still hot though.  
  
"You guys can do whatever you want. Remote is on top of the tv. There's a pool out back. Rooms are up stairs and if you need me I'll be in the office, which is by the front door," I said walking towards the office.  
  
I spent hours staring at the pcu. I had read through so many reports about the gundam pilots they were starting to sound the same, but this Duo character interested me. Not only did I look exactly like him. We liked the same things. I found myself on numerous times jotting down notes about him. It wasn't until later that I gave up and started summarizing my notes on Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Mitch?. . . Mitch. Wake up," Someone said gently shaking my shoulders. I groaned as stiff joints moved. //Advice to self . . . NEVER fall asleep at desk again// I looked up to see aqua blue eyes staring down at me.  
  
"Good morning," Quatre smiled.  
  
"Morning?Feels like its bed time," I said stretching screaming muscles.  
  
"Its 10am.You were working so we didn't bother you," Quatre smiled.  
  
"I didn't get very far though," I said glancing down at my notes.  
  
"What were you doing," Quatre asked.  
  
"Research," I said handing Quatre my yellow notebook. Quatre flipped through a few pages read some lines looked at me and continued reading.  
  
"Incredible. You did this in one night,"Quatre asked holding up my notebook filled with notes. I just shrugged and nodded."You're very dedicated to your work,"Quatre said handing my notebook back.  
  
"I have been since I can remember,"I shrugged.  
  
"You were this dedicated in your childhood," Quatre asked.  
  
"Funny thing . . . I can't remember back that far. The last memory I have is walking into my adoptive parent's house when I was 16," I said.  
  
"Try to remember past then,"Quatre said.  
  
"I've tried. Every time I do I pass out. If it's so painful to knock me out, then I won't worry with it," I said standing from my chair.  
  
"You should try again," Quatre suggested.  
  
"Now," I asked.  
  
"When you're ready," Quatre said.  
  
"That may take a while Quatre," I said.  
  
"We've got all the time in the world,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Well first things first. I'm starved,"I laughed walking out the door and walked across the living room to the kitchen. //Coffee,coffee,coffee,coffee,coffee// Coffee and cereal fix every breakfast need.  
  
It was around 12pm after my shower when I saw everyone again. They had cleaned up,but wore the same clothes.//Time to put dad's money card to use.//I smiled at the thought of having to watch four rather nice looking guys try on clothes.  
  
"Alright amigos. If you like to live in the same clothes everyday stay here. If not follow me to the car and we'll go get you some new clothes," I said brushing the end of my freshly braided hair.  
  
"We have no money," Quatre said.  
  
"Oh,but I do and I don't mind sharing," I said holding the money card up.  
  
"You're too kind," Quatre smiled.  
  
"That's what everyone says,"I smiled leading them out to my car.  
  
Ok. I don't like shopping and after three hours of it I was glad to be home stretched out on my black bed trying to get feeling back in my tingling feet. I was tired and was beginning to drift off into a slumber when I heard a light knock on my door.  
  
"Doors open,"I mumbled. I turned my head to see who had knocked. Whoever it was came in with their back to me."Is there something you need? As soon as I get feeling back in my feet I'll get it for you," I laughed.  
  
"I'm alright," A soothing voice said. The boy turned around to look at me. //HEERO!// I coughed and sat up."You don't have to get up for me,"Heero said walking over to the side of my bed.  
  
"K . . . Cause I'm bushed. Who knew that little blonde had that much energy when it came to buying clothes,"I laughed laying back down.  
  
"He surprises us all,"Heero said sitting down in a chair by my bed.  
  
"Yeah . . . I don't know him all that well so...,"I said resting my hands on my stomach.  
  
"Quatre said you don't remember your past,"Heero said jumping subjects.  
  
"No...The authorites who put me where I am said my real parents died in a train crash and I was lucky to survive and they thought that I might not remember it,"I shrugged.I felt bad that I didn't even remember their faces.  
  
"Lies,"Heero whispered to himself.  
  
"What,"I asked more than a little shocked.  
  
"Try to remember,"Heero said.  
  
"Now,"I asked.  
  
"Please,"Heero said.  
  
"Its not a pretty site but ok,"I said sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed so I could face Heero.  
  
"I'll be here if something goes wrong,"Heero said.  
  
"How do I know I can really trust you,"I asked.  
  
"You don't yet but you turst me enough to be in your home and do whatever I want while you sleep,"Heero said.  
  
"You have a point,but last time I did this I passed out,"I warned.  
  
"I'm here and the others are down stairs,"Heero said.  
  
"Well ok,"I said closing my eyes.  
  
"Lay down so you won't fall."Heero said.  
  
"No...last time I layed down while doing this I nearly strangled my self with the sheets,"I said letting my mind slip back in to lost memories.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
"Thats quite an honor being greeted with your latest model but let me warn you that anyone carlessly aproaching is gonna get it!"  
  
"Taurus mobils dolls attack"  
  
"There Fast!" "So that didn't work either." "Zero out put huh?Well if Deathscyth goes down I don't have much longer myself,but still I'll die fighting."  
  
"Gundam You're just lucky I wasn't a mobile doll."  
  
"I don't wanna copy Heero,but Tag along on my journey into HELL!" "AWW not my lucky day Can't even self detonate...or maybe I am lucky..."  
  
**FLASHback**  
  
"No need to destroy a good gundam,I'll just use it as my back up supply"  
**FlashBack**  
  
"What's going on?" "Unreal.I don't believe it!The guy's incredible!He fixed his machine in one night!"  
  
"Oh no! We've been had.He took his parts from this suit,"  
  
"WHAT?! And I was just complementing him...TRAITOR!!!"  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
Crack  
"The guy just goes and puts a broken bone back into place.Man that just totally grossed me out thinking about it!" //Fixing a broken leg himself//  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
//So the kid's name is Heero huh? Figures//  
  
**END FlashBack**  
  
"Are you alright,"Someone asked.I opened my eyes to see those unreal blue eyes staring back at me.  
  
"He...Heero,"I asked sitting up rubbing my head.  
  
"Do you remember anything,"Heero asked.  
  
"Clips of something.Not enough to put anything together,"I said.  
  
"That's a start,"Heero said.  
  
"Yeah,"I said laying down.My head hurt.  
  
"Are you alright,"Heero asked.  
  
"Other than the fact that I feel like I've been hit by a truck.I'm just fine and dandy,"I laughed.  
  
"Baka,"Heero said brushing my bangs away from my eyes.I sighed at his touch.It felt so familar.  
  
"Heero,"I asked as I neared some needed sleep.  
  
"Yes,"Heero answered.  
  
"Why does this feel familiar,"I asked around a yawn.  
  
"Because it's happened before,"Heero said kissing my forehead as I felt my self drift. 


	4. New Feelings

I woke up a few hours later to an empty room.//My head//I thought. If I sat up my head would fall apart. I'm sure of it.  
"You're up,"I heard a voice from the door way. I turned my head, none to gently, to see who.  
"Oww," I said placing my hands over my eyes blocking the light.  
"Sorry," Mean light man said.  
"Feels like I have the worst hangover, but the funny thing is I didn't drink anything," I said noticing light man was Heero.  
"It'll go away," Heero said.  
"Hope so," I said returning my head to stare at the celing.  
"Hey Heero," I asked.  
"Yes,"Heero answered.  
"If I am Duo . . . What does that make us,"I asked.  
"Lovers,"Heero replied.  
"Doesn't sound bad to me," I said with a small smile.  
"Hmm," Heero replied.  
"What does that mean," I asked sitting up and looking at him.  
"I was thinking," Heero replied.  
"Ow . . . About what," I said laying back down.  
"Well first you need something for that headache and maybe if you want I could show you a few things Duo showed me," Heero replied with a smile walking up to the table next to my bed and opening a drawer to pull out bottle of aspirin.  
"What type of things,"I asked. YES I KNOW!! I'M DOING IT ON PURPOSE!!  
"You'll see . . . Just take these,"Heero said handing me two pills. I downed them without water. Not wise . . . they have a bitter taste.  
"Show me,"I said once I was sure the medication was down in my stomach.  
"As you wish,"Heero smiled slyly. Heero pulled the charcoal shirt off that he got today. I only laid there enjoying the site of his toned body. "Like what you see," Heero asked.  
"Yes,"I answered sitting up on my elbows. Heero crawled on the bed and straddled my stomach. Heero slowly began unbuttoning my own shirt. Once finished he let it slip down my arms. My mind was screaming for me to stop, but my body wanted more. More of those hands roaming over my chest. More of those lips on my skin. More. My arms shook from my weight and the excitement of it all but it was wrong //This isn't right. I don't know Heero and I'm not DUO!// My mind yelled.  
"Heero stop, please," I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear because I really didn't want it to stop. Heero sighed and looked up at me.  
"I'm sorry,"Heero apologized.  
"Don't be. I just don't think I should be doing this. I don't remember ever being Duo and once that memory returns . . . we'll continue this," I smiled.  
"Once you get your memory back. Until then I could show you stuff Duo and I use to do . . . other than sex,"Heero suggested kissing my cheek and shifting off of me to lay on the bed by me.  
"Sounds like fun," I agreed. "What's first?"  
"How do you feel about motorcycles," Heero asked.  
"I haven't ridden one . . . well that I can remember," I said.  
"Hmm . . . grab a jacket and I'll go get the cycle. Meet me outside in an hour," Heero said sliding off the bed.   
Once Heero had left the room I did as he had asked. I pulled on a black jacket and glanced at my self in the mirror. I made a face as I realized my blue shirt didn't look to good with my coat so I stripped out of it and put on a white t-shirt and put my black jacket back on over it. //Much better, cutie// I thought to my reflection.  
One hour later I sat on the front steps waiting for Heero .I didn't wait long until I heard a buzzing sound. Heero pulled up in front of me on a red cycle. He himself had on a leather jacket also and the tightest leather pants you could imagine and not to forget driving gloves.  
Whistling, "Look at you Mr. Stylin'," I laughed walking up to him.  
"You don't look bad yourself. Here you're driving,"Heero said throwing me a pair of goggles.  
"ME!?! I don't know how," I said standing next to the shiny cycle.  
"Its easy. Besides I'll be right here if something goes wrong," Heero smiled offering his hand.  
"If I kill us both I'm going to annoy you in the next world," I said sitting down in front of Heero on the bike.  
"I'll hold you to that,"Heero laughed. //God He's beautiful when He smiles.//I thought as Heero wrapped his arms around my waist. Heero gave me a quick lesson on what to do and it all sounded strangely familiar// Maybe I am losing my mind// "You got all of that?" Heero asked.  
"I think so," I answered.  
"Then go," Heero said squeezing a little tighter on my waist.  
Okay, I'll admit, riding the cycle was fun. Heero eased up on my waste after awhile and rested his hands on my hips. He directed me on places to go, away from traffic. I was thankful for that. Every once in awhile I caught him laughing when I said something stupid or was surprised by something. I felt comfortable with him, sort of like I am with Rick but more. Like I could give him anything he ever asked for. Ever felt like that?  
"Ok turn here," Heero instructed and I did. I ended up on my block and that automatically said the trip was over. I pulled up to my apartment and stopped the cycle and turned it off." Did you have fun," Heero asked taking his hands from my hips.  
"That was incredible, unfortunately my butt is numb now," I laughed and won a laugh from Heero."You should smile more. It suits you," I said getting off the cycle. Heero just rolled his eyes,but he didn't stop smiling. Heero followed me inside the apartment. Strangely it was empty. I looked around and saw a note on the t. v. I went over and picked it up.  
Mitch & Heero,  
While you 2 are off having fun on the cycle. We decided to go have fun ourselves. We'll be back before 6. If something goes wrong we'll contact Heero and he'll hopefully get you and you 2 can come help. We'll see you later.  
Quatre,Trowa and Wufei.  
I handed the note to Heero and let him read it over. He just nodded his head and placed the note down on the coffee table.//Now what//I asked myself.  
"I'm going to get a shower. I shouldn't be long,"I said stripping off my jacket and laying across the arm of one of the couches.  
"Alright," Heero said sitting down in one of the chairs.  
"If Quatre and the guys contact you and something is wrong just come and get me," I said stripping off my shirt and laying it with my jacket.  
"Alright,"Heero said averting his eyes from me. //Whoops forgot about that// I thought. I'm not modest and usually when I want a shower I stripped off my clothes and then go to the bathroom.//Can't do that now// I smiled and walked off towards the bathroom.  
It didn't take me too long to finish my shower. It would of been shorter if my hair wasn't so long, but I don't see it being cut anytime soon so that problem will remain. I dressed in my boxers and jeans and wrapped a towel around my shoulders so I could start working on my hair. I was sitting on my bed running the towel through my hair when a knock sounded on my door.  
"Open," I said flipping my head over and begun towel drying my hair with my hair in front of my eyes. "Is everything alright, "I asked.  
"Yes, Quatre just said they are staying out a little later than planned and he suggested that I tell you," Heero said.  
"Doesn't bug me,"I said flipping my hair back so I could see him. He was a vision. He wore dark jeans and black silk button up shirt with the top few buttons undone. He must of also just gotten out of the shower. Thank the Lord I have two. Water dripped from his hair and his exposed chest glittered with water droplets. The towel fell from my hands as I stared. Then suddenly my mind blurred.  
**FlashBack**  
"Duo you baka, Didn't you check the weather report?"  
"No, it looked find this morning so I saw no need too."  
"Baka."  
"Yeah well its lifting. Lets wait out the rest under that tree." //Spring showers actually are fun.//  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well Heero I"m taking off my wet shirts so I don't catch phenomina.You should do the same."  
"Sounds reasonable."  
"Hey Heero . . . It's stopped raining."  
"Hm."  
**END FlashBack**  
"Wake up," A soft voice sounded close in my ear.  
"Mmmm," I moaned rubbing my head.  
"Are you alright?" The voice asked and my mind registered it as Heero's.  
"Yeah . . . what happened?" I asked sitting up in the bed.  
"You remembered some part of the past," Heero explained.  
"How'd you know?" I asked.  
"Because you talked out during it," Heero answered.  
"Hmmm,"I replied slipping off the bed,"I need to finish drying my hair,"I said walking to the bathroom that joined to my room.I glanced into the mirror and cringed.My skin was white and my eyes were blood shot.//If this is what it does to me to remember...I don't know//I shighed picking up my hair dryer and flipping my hair over my head to start the strenious task. 


	5. Relena! Gasp!

After a few minuets I had finished with my hair,I didn't braid it all the way.I slipped on a blue button up silk shirt and walked back into my room.Heero was laying on my bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.He was sleep.I quietly crept up to the bed and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest.I wanted to lay down next to him and just watch,but I was afraid that I'd wake him,  
  
"You're staring,"Heero said and it shocked me that he was awake.  
  
"Sorry,"I applogized.  
  
"You don't need to appologize.You did nothing wrong,"Heero said looking up at me with those beautiful eyes.  
  
"Maybe,"I sighed.  
  
"Lay with me,"Heero asked as if he had been reading my mind earlier.  
  
"Ok,"I said laying down by him,but not to close.  
  
"This is nice,"I said feeling sleepy listening to Heero's steady breathing.  
  
"It is,"Heero agreed sounding on the verg of sleep as well.  
  
"Do me a favor ok Heero,"I yawned.  
  
"Ok,"Heero answered.  
  
"If I fall asleep and end up all over you don't shoot me,"I said falling sleep.  
  
"Alright...Duo,"Heero whispered kissing my cheek and pulling the blankets up and around us.  
  
I awoke later with my knees facing the head board,my head on Heero's chest and my arms carelessly around his shoulders and neck.Heero had his hand on my hip and the other hand barely touched mine.His face was turned to where our hands ghostly touched and I could feel his breath on my hand.I felt embarrassed,but comfortable.//Maybe Heero won't mind if I stay like this a little longer.//I thought with a smile.//Maybe I do want to remember.//  
  
"You're awake,"Heero said slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"Yes,"I yawned and streached raising my head enough to see his eyes."Sorry about this,"I blushed.  
  
"It doesn't bother me,"Heero smiled as he watched our hands.His fingers danced with mine.We remained silent for a while just enjoying the feel of each other so close.  
  
"Hey Heero...maybe we should get up,"I suggested.  
  
"Maybe,"Heero replied.Neither one of us moved though."I can't get up with you pinning me down,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"My neck hurts,"I laughed.  
  
"I know how to get up off me,"Heero smiled evily.  
  
"AHHHHHAAAAHHH!NO!! Tickling....ITsn't fair! Quit I can't breath!...I'll kick you! AHHHH quit,"I laughed as Heero's hands danced up and down my sides.  
  
"Well it got you up,"Heero smiled.I only stuck my tounge out at him."Thats very tempting,but I doubt you want me to,"Heero smirked.I looked Heero straight in the eye.//He's serious!//  
  
"I do,"I found myself saying.Heero stared back.  
  
"Are you sure,"He asked.  
  
"Please kiss me Heero,"I said feeling my face turn red.Heero gentally cupped the side of my face and leaned forward.Before I knew it I felt warm soft lips pressed against mine.My body started to shake and I closed my eyes to just simply feel.I felt Heero's mouth open aginst mine and his tongue slid easily into my mouth.I felt him explore every part of my mouth. I felt pleasure in it and loved it.I was a little disappointed when the kiss ended so soon.I opened my eyes and realized I was breathing hard,I was laying on my back and Heero was hovering about me.  
  
"Wow,"I smiled trying to slow my breathing.  
  
"Ditto,"Heero smiled kissing my lips quickly.  
  
"I like that,"I smiled.  
  
"What,"Heero asked smiling as well.  
  
"You kissing me,"I smiled kissing him quickly.  
  
"I like kissing you,"Heero laughed.  
  
"We sound like middle schoolers,"I laughed.  
  
"Yea we do,"Heero laughed along.  
  
"I love your laugh,"I said calming down.  
  
"Duo taught me how to laugh,"Heero said with a small smile.  
  
"I wish I could remember,"I growled suddenly becoming frusterated at myself.  
  
"You will.Just don't lose hope,"Heero said running his hands through my bangs.  
  
"Its hard.I know in the back of my mind who I am,but its like its trapped,"I said.  
  
"We'll work together to free it then,"Heero said kissing my lips again.I only smiled at him and hoped he was sure about this.  
  
Thank the Lord the next day was Sunday.Unfortunatly that ment I had school tomorrow.I hated school and school hated me.Plus on top of that I didn't know what to do about Heero,Trowa,Quatre and Wufei.They couldn't come to school with me unless they attended school and that couldn't happen unless they were enrolled.Wait a minuet.Who says they can't be enrolled?  
  
"That's crazy we haven't been to school in years,"Wufei said.  
  
"More the reason for you to go,"I said.  
  
"NO,"Wufei yelled.  
  
"Wufei.It couldn't hurt,"Quatre said.  
  
"I said no!I'm not going."Wufei stopmed.  
  
"Then what are you going to do all day?Huh,"I asked.  
  
"Meditate,"Wufei answered.  
  
"All day,"I asked.  
  
"If need be,Yes,"Wufei said.  
  
"Tough!You're already enrolled and you start classes tomorrow,"I snikered.Wufei groweled at me and stomred away to the room he had schosedn as his.  
  
"Well that went well,"I sighed slumping into a chair.I had argued with Torwa and Heero already,one had locked themself in the second bedroom(Trowa)which he shared with Quatre and Heero just went to the back bed room.My room.  
  
"You go and talk with Heero and I'll convince Trowa,"Quatre said.Quatre was the only reasonable one in the group.  
  
"Alright,"I sighed standing up and walking down the hall to my room.I walked into my room and found Heero going through my CD's.  
  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to.I just thought you wouldn't want to stay here by yourself."I said closeing the door behind me.  
  
"I'll go for you.Plus I don't want to stay here with Wufei,"Heero said still looking through my Cd's.  
  
"Try John Mayer.Track 12,"I suggested walking over to where Heero stood.He took the CD and popped it into the player and a mellow tune filled the room.  
  
/Suppose I said  
I am on my best behavior  
And there are times  
I lose my worried mind?  
Would you want me when  
I'm not myself?  
Wait it out while I am someone else?  
Suppose I said  
Colors change for no good reason  
And words will go   
From poetry to prose.  
Would you want me when  
I'm not myself?  
Wait it out while I am someone else?  
And I,in time,will come around.  
I always do for you,  
Suppose I said  
You're my saving grace.  
Would you want me when  
I'm not myself?  
Wait it out while I am someone else?  
Would you want me when   
I'm not myself?  
Wait it out while I am someone else?  
  
"That describes me right now.Can you love me when I'm not myself,"I asked looking into Heero's eyes.  
  
"Forever,"Heero answered kissing my lips softly.  
  
"That's all I needed to hear.And I know I may not remember being Duo...I may not for a while,but a part of me is telling me this is right,"I sighed as Heero wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
  
"In time you will.I have faith you will,"Heero said kissing my neck.  
  
"But what if I don't,"I sighed pulling away.  
  
"You will...Don't lost hope and you will.It happened to Trowa a long time ago and his memory returned to him,"Heero said.  
  
"But I'm not Trowa,"I said.  
  
"....Please just try,"Heero sighed.  
  
"For you...ok,"I sighed sitting down on my bed.  
  
"Good...Care to try again at remembering,"Heero asked.  
  
"I guess.Its not like I have anything else to do and here goes nothing,"I shrugged.  
  
****Flash Back****  
  
"Duo....?"  
  
"Where's Heero Quatre?"  
  
"With Relena.After the attack on the base...he passed out and she took him home."  
  
"Well then...That's that huh?"  
  
"Duo don't give up.Heero loves you!"  
  
"He never said he did....He's better off with Relena anyway.What can I give him huh?I'm a worthless street rat!"  
  
"NO!You aren't worthless.You're a hero to this war!Heero's better off with you Duo!"  
  
"It was a nice dream to think that...besides...I'm not the hero Heero is.He saved everyone."  
  
"We did too Duo.We did too."  
  
"Yeah....you did too."  
  
"Duo wait!Where are you going?"  
  
"To Hilde.What else is there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Good bye Quatre...See ya around."  
  
"Bye"  
  
****End Flash Back***  
  
"Heero,"I gasped feeling tears gather in my eye lashes.  
  
"What?What's wrong,"Heero asked,suddenly worried.  
  
"Who's Relena?"  
  
TBC..................  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Cliff hanger?A little bit.But in the next chap you'll get to see  
what happens with the new memory of Relena and learn a little more about Rick....  
Yes i'm feeling evil right now...Considering I'm wearing all black...my best color!  
WWS:DUO!What are you doing!?  
Duo:Woops........*runs and hides*  
WWS:R&R PLEASE! 


	6. Who's Rick really?

"Heero,"I gasped feeling tears gather in my eye lashes.  
  
"What?What's wrong,"Heero asked,suddenly worried.  
  
"Who's Relena,"I asked suddenly feeling a heavy weight on my heart.  
  
"She doesn't mean anything!I love you not her,"Heero said shaking my shoulders.  
  
"You left with her....You left me for her,"I said as a tear leaked its way down my cheek.  
  
"No.She took me with her.I had no control of what she did when I was unconsious,"Heero said.  
  
"You....you left me for her because you loved her.You never even said you loved me back then,"I said standing up slowly and walking towards my bedroom door.It felt like I was on auto pilot.I had no control over my body as I left the room and walked out of my apartment.I wanted to crawl in Heero's arms and die,yet I started walking down the side walk,tears leaking freely from my eyes.'What the hell is wrong with me.' I thought walking up to my best friend's door.'He's the only one I can talk to.'I sighed knocking on the door.'He loved Relena.'Then...the dam broke.  
  
******************************************  
  
"He doesn't love me.I was a fool to think that I could have a normal life at all,"I sobbed as Rick rubbed my back.  
  
"Shh...It's ok little one,"Rick said.  
  
"I was so stupid....at least I have you,"I sighed whipping away the foolish tears.  
  
"You'll always have me.As long as you want me,"Rick said turning my face to his.  
  
"I've been stupid,"I sighed as his lips met mine.  
  
"You've just been mislead,"Rick said resting his forehead against mine.  
  
"Can...can you sit with me tomorrow during my classes,"I asked.  
  
"As always,"Rick smiled.  
  
"Thanks,"I smiled in return.  
  
"You aren't wearing your contacts,"Rick suddenly pointed out.  
  
"Oh....I forgot to put them back in.I took them out at the hospital and I guess I've just been so busy I never thought to put them back in,"I said.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't hide your eyes,"Rick said brushing my bangs back.  
  
"I only wear them in public.You know as well as every one that I don't like people starring at me,"I said.  
  
"They stare because you're beautiful,"Rick said.  
  
"You've become a sap,"I laughed.  
  
"I've just missed you,"Rick chuckled.  
  
"Believe me...I'm not going back to that shit.To much weight on my shoulders....besides I don't need to weigh any more if I'm going to come in first again in track,"I laughed.  
  
"You're to thin already,"Rick said.  
  
"But you wouldn't have me anyother way,"I smiled brightly.  
  
"Sad but true,"Rick nodded.  
  
"Hey!You be nice or I'll beat you up,"I laughed.  
  
"You couldn't beat up the captian of the wrestling team,"Rick said puffing out his chest.  
  
"No,but I can out run ya,"I laughed.  
  
"Wanna put your money where you mouth is,"Rick asked.  
  
"I can take you any time any where,"I said standing up from the couch.  
  
"First one to the park wins,"Rick said standing up as well.  
  
"You're on and loser buys dinner,"I laughed walking out side with Rick following.  
  
"Ok...Deal braid boy,"Rick said standing on the side walk next to me.  
  
"On your mark....get set.....GO!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I walked into my apartment around two in the morning breathless.Rick wanted a rematch after dinner and loser bought dessert.I won again,but I swear he's trying to fatten me up so he'll eventaully win once.'Big oaf' I smiled walking up to my room.If Heero was in there I was going to take the couch.I only had one bed per room and sleeping on the couch didn't sound bad to me at all....Why go to my room any way?I'll just grab a blanket out of the hall closet and sleep in my pants.No big deal.  
  
"Mitch,"Quatre whispered walking out of his and Trowa's bedroom.  
  
"Hey Quat,"I whispered back while grabbing a blanket out of the closet.  
  
"Where've you been,"Quatre asked following me into the living room.  
  
"I've been out with Rick,"I said pulling my shirt over my head and toeing off my shoes.  
  
"All day,"He asked.  
  
"Not all day.We went running and went to dinner and later got ice cream....Lord knows I don't need that to slow down my track time,"I smiled.  
  
"Question Mitch....Who is Rick to you,"Quatre asked as I layed down on the couch.  
  
"He's my boyfriend,"I said pulling the blanket up over me.  
  
"Oh,"Quatre said.  
  
"Look Quat...I don't want to sound mean,but I need to sleep I'm tired and if I'm late again for first period I'll have to stay after school again,"I sighed kicking my socks off.  
  
"Oh Ok...Good night Mitch,"Quatre said.  
  
"Good night Quatre,"I said around a yawn....Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day and I really did need sleep.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Ok Quatre...Your first class is with me....Heero,Trowa your first class is right across the hall from my class....Wufei...You'll be joining me and Quatre,"I said reading over their schedules.  
  
"What do we do for second class,"Quatre asked looking over the piece of paper.  
  
"Umm...lets see....we all have that class together...Drama...Yay,"Duo said,before the bell dinged.  
  
"See you later I guess,"Quatre waved to Heero and Trowa as we walked into our class.  
  
"Mitch,"A small blonde girl yelled from the back of the class room.  
  
"Come on you two I want you to meet Sammy,"I said grabbing Quatre's hand and dragging him up to where Sammy sat.  
  
"Hey gurlie!What've you been doing,"I asked sitting down in the seat next to her.  
  
"Not as much as you I see,"Sammy said pointing to Quatre and Wufei.  
  
"Oh...Sammy this is Quatre and Wufei.They're new,"I smiled pointing to them.  
  
"Nice to meetcha,"Sammy smiled.  
  
"Guys sit there,"I said pointing to the two seats infront of me.  
  
"Alright,"Quatre smiled sitting down.  
  
"Hey Mitch...He's cute,"Sammy giggled pointing to Quatre.  
  
"He's taken Sam...His boy is the class across the hall,"I whispered to her.  
  
"Damn....Oh well doesn't mean I can't play with him a little,"Sammy giggled.  
  
"Sam already eyeing the new students,"Rick asked sitting down next to me.  
  
"Oh!I've got to tell you something after this class,"I whispered to Rick.  
  
"Can't you tell me too,"Sammy pouted.  
  
"I may if you're nice to me today,"I laughed.  
  
"Ok fine.I'll be nice,"Sammy smiled.  
  
"Alright _children_ settle down.We've got a lot of work to do.Quatre Winner and....Wufei Chang...It's nice of you two to join the class.We're starting a new chapter so you shouldn't feel to much behind,"The teacher(Mrs.Reeves) said.  
  
"Guys....meet your history teacher,"I whispered,leaning over my desk so the guys could hear me.  
  
"Oh joy,"Wufei mumbled watching Mrs.Reeves write the word gundam on the board.  
  
"That looks like what we dug up,"I gasped as the teacher pulled down a map/picture.  
  
"Told ya,"Rick whispered in my ear.  
  
"Students....I'll say this...The gundams were machines of distruction,but during the A.c. war of 195 they helped save this world....I found out yesterday that our very own Rick Dobson and Mitch Williams found the legendary machines burried in the destert.Am I correct,"Mrs.Reeves asked.  
  
"It's Mitch's fault,"Rick laughed.  
  
"All I did was dig em up,"I shrugged.  
  
"Could you give us a brief discussion on what they looked like and how they worked.  
  
"I'll tell ya what they looked like,but they aren't working.Fuel and hydrollic fluids are gone.The gears are glogged with sand so right now they're nothing but big statues until they can be cleaned and fixed,"I shrugged.  
  
"Sounds like fun.Do you know who'll be working on the gundams,"Mrs.Reeves asked.  
  
"I will and some scientist will be,"I said.  
  
"Seems like a lot of work,"Mrs.Reeves said.  
  
"I think it'll be worth it,"I said.  
  
"Good.Now tell us what they looked like,"Mrs Reeves said.  
  
"Well..."(AN:not going into it!You know what they look like)  
  
TBC..............  
  
I'll post another chapter soon.I'm writing 3 stories at once!Who ever said you  
can't walk and chew gum at the same time?I can chew gum,type and Brush my hair all at once.  
....I do have more than one hand.....I have two!lol anyway later my lovlies!Review please! 


	7. Bye bye bye

"Alright now that Drama is over we have a few minuets for a break.Then our 3rd period class.After that a 2 hour lunch then the rest of the classes as follows on your schedule,"I sighed guiding the four pilots down the hall.  
  
"Sounds like fun,"Quatre beamed.He's so cute sometimes it's sickening.I'm not complaining.I love tha guy so far.  
  
"I still can't understand why you got away with doing that in Drama,"Wufei pouted.  
  
"Awww...Mrs.Pass loves me! If I can't get away with dressing up in the witches costume and teaching class who else can,"I laughed.The look on my drama teacher's face was priceless.  
  
"At least she didn't know you were pretending to be her,"Trowa said from behind me.  
  
"AIYA!Don't sneak up on me,"I gasped clenching my chest trying to still my heart beat.  
  
"Sorry,"Trowa frowned_Trying_ to keep from laughing.  
  
"Man yall are weird,"I sighed.  
  
"MITCH,"A voice squealed before I was laying in the hall with an arm load of Sam.  
  
"OI!GET OFF ME FATTY I CAN'T BREATH,"I yelled trying to get the peteit munchin off me.  
  
"Who are these guys,"Sam asked standing up,NOT OFFERING HELP, and examining Trowa and Heero.  
  
"My bad.Sam this is Heero.Really drop dead cute blue eyed japanese dude.This here is Trowa.Yes that hair does defy gravity,"I laughed.  
  
"OH!They're cute too...Wait...Don't tell me....Trowa's Quatre's guy and Heero's gay and lusting after you.Am I right M or what,"Sam giggled.  
  
"You hit the nail right on the head,"I laughed.  
  
"I try,"Sam smiled.  
  
"Hey...Where's Rick,"I asked.As soon as the words left my mouth I found myself being shoved into the janitors closet and Sam laughing on the other side.  
  
"HEY!Let me out,"I yelled pounding on the door.  
  
"Aww...So soon?But we just got in here,"Rick asked from behind me,wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"OI!Rick you scared me,"I gasped turning around in his arms.  
  
"I didn't think I was that ugly,"Rick pouted pulling his arms away.  
  
"NO!You aren't ugly!You're beautiful,"I yelled grabbing Rick's face.  
  
"Nothing compared to you,"Rick smiled.  
  
"Gee Rick.Before you know it some cheesy love movie company is going to steal you away from me,"I smiled up at Rick.  
  
"If only,"Rick laughed.  
  
"So.Why'd you have me locked in the closet.Not that I don't mind but I was giving a tour to those pilot guys I told ya about,"I sighed crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the door.  
  
"Oh yea that's right.Well consider this.I'm giving you a break.Sam is going to show them around while you and I...talk,"Rick smiled.  
  
"Talk....talking to you is talking with your lips,"I sighed.Not that I didn't like heavy make-out sessions it's just that Rick always wanted to go further and I didn't.  
  
"And what's wrong with that,"Rick asked wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"It's not that I don't like it babe it's just that you always try to make it more,"I sighed slapping his hands away from groping by butt.  
  
"I thought you liked this,"Rick asked trying to give me a hickey on my neck.  
  
"Rick please.I like kissing,but that's it,"I sighed once again pushing Rick's hands away from my butt.  
  
"Sure ya do,"Rick chuckled hooking his fingers into the waist of my jeans and pulling down.  
  
"Rick!STOP,"I yelled pushing him away.  
  
"I think I have a right to your body.We've been seeing each other for a year!All I've seen is you flaunt yourself at everyone but me.I'm sick of it.And that Heero guy.Just looking at him makes me want to bash his japanses skull in,"Rick yelled.  
  
"Rick.Please be quiet,"I said suddenly very afraid of my over emotional boyfriend.  
  
"Shut up Mitch.I'm claiming my property.Now,"Rick sneered backing me up against the door and ripping my shirt open.  
  
"Rick...Please..Please don't do this.We'll talk.Heero isn't going to do anything.I promise.Please let me go,"I begged.Me begging?You bet your sweet ass I was begging.  
  
"Mine,"Rick growled,yanking on the front of my jeans.  
  
"IYA,"I yelled pushing Rick back before suddenly the door was opened and I fell backwards into strong waiting arms.  
  
"Heero,"I asked standing up.  
  
"Are you alright.We heard you and Rick yelling,"Heero said helping me steady myself.  
  
"If you hadn't of opened the door I don't know what he would of done,"I sighed.  
  
"Get away from him Yuy!Mitch is mine,"Rick growled.  
  
"I'm no one's!I'm not property to be owned,"I yelled back.  
  
"Mitch is right.He's no one's property,"Trowa said from behind Heero.  
  
"He's mine,"Rick growled again.  
  
"Son of a bitch! I'm not yours,"I yelled punching Rick hard in the face,sending the poor lug back into the janitor's closet unconsious.  
  
"MITCH!Are you okay,"Sam asked.  
  
"Yea.I'm ok...I think my shirt is dead now,"I smiled looking at the shreded remains of my over shirt.  
  
"You have a spare in your locker,"Sam sighed.  
  
"I do...Oh yeah,"I laughed walking off towards my locker.Yup...today was getting more interesting by the minuet.Who knew I had such a mean right hook!?  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Mitchel.Are you alright,"Sam asked walking up behind me.  
  
"Yeah.Why wouldn't I be,"I asked laying down in the grass infront of the caffiteria.  
  
"You just broke Rick's nose and broke up with him.I think I'd be down if I were you,"Sam smiled sitting down by me.  
  
"Funny thing is...I don't feel bad for it.Sure I'm sorry I broke the jerk's nose,but he shouldn't of touched me.NO ONE and I mean NO ONE touches me like he did,"I growled curling my hands into fists.  
  
"Ok...I get the picture...Just...If you need someone to talk to I'm here.And your new friends seem to have your back too...Specially that brown haired,blue eyed hunk....Hero I think,"Sam said.  
  
"Heero.The accent is different than hero....and...Yeah they've got my back and I've got their's,"I smiled standing up from my comfy grass bed.  
  
"Where ya going,"Sam asked.  
  
"No where.I just feel like walking around to rid myself of some steam...and to see if the guys got lost,"I shrugged.  
  
"See you later then Mitchel,"Sam smiled.  
  
"Later,"I waved over my shoulder,walking towards J building.'Now...where's my brown haired,blue eyed hunk.'I thought with a smile.  
  
TBC...........  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Sorry again if it's short.I thought I'd be nice and post on Easter!   
But when 'Mitch' Says J building I mean the building called J.At my school our   
buildings are labeled with letters.There's A,B,C,The agg building,and J building.  
J building at my school and 'Mitch's school is related to the arts.Like band,  
painting,ceramics etc.Well laters my lovlies! 


	8. Death and Shinigami

I found what I was looking for a few miunuets later.Heero was sitting outside the library on the steps reading a book he obviously checked out.Library won't let a book out of those doors with out it being checked.Anyway he seemed to not notice me approaching.I wonder if he's mad at me.  
  
"Hey Heero,"I greeted with one of my classic fake smiles.  
  
"Hey,"Heero mumbled not looking up from his book.  
  
"Whatcha readin,"I asked sitting down on the stairs a foot away.  
  
"One of the new history books,"Heero shrugged flipping a few pages.  
  
"Why'd you wanna do that,"I asked leaning over to see what he was so into.  
  
"History has changed a lot from my time.I just wanted to know what happened between now and then,"Heero said.  
  
"Nothing has really happened that I know of,"I shrugged.  
  
"Obviously you don't pay attention in class.Since I've been....frozen 3 wars have broken out.This book says that if the gundams hadn't of been 'lost' then the war would of been over quickly.The worlds don't see that the gundams made the war,"Heero sighed closing the book.  
  
"I didn't know that,"I said.  
  
"You should,"Heero said standing up from the steps and walking away.  
  
"Wait!Heero,"I yelled getting up and going after him.  
  
"What,"Heero sighed turning to look at me.  
  
"Look.I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Rick.I was so caught up in all of this that I didn't remember!I'm sorry.I...Damn I can't be what you want me to be Heero and I'm sorry,"I sighed turning on my heal and running for the gym.I didn't have gym but the gym teacher loved me and let me skip classes by staying and aiding for him.  
  
"MATTE!Mitch!Wait,"Heero yelled after me but I didn't stop.My mind was on over drive and I was getting the worse headache of my life.'Damn it all!' I thought pulling open the gym doors before passing out.  
  
***FlashBack***  
  
"Hey Heero....Why do you let that pink princess follow you around?"  
  
"Baka shut up.I'm working."  
  
"Yeah...You said that a few hours ago.I mean really.How long does it take to type up a MR(mission report)?"  
  
"Leave me alone Duo!"  
  
"Ok ok!No need to get angry.I'll just go talk to Quatre."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"You know Heero...One day I'll figure out what that means."  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
"I'm going I"m going!"  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
"HEEROO!!!!"  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE DUO!NOW!"  
  
"I CAN"T LEAVE YOU!Please don't ask me to!"  
  
"Duo!You'll get killed!I want you out of here now!There's no use for us both to die.You have to live to fight this war!"  
  
"I can't without you by my side telling me what to do and what not to do!Heero that's how I work!"  
  
"DUO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"DDDDDUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
*EndFlash back*  
  
"Mitch!Mitch are you alright?"Some one asked slightly shaking my shoulders.  
  
"Coach Scott...Where am I,"I asked sitting up and rubbing my head.  
  
"The nurse's station,"Coach Scott said putting a cold compress onto my head.  
  
"How'd I get here,"I asked.  
  
"After you came running into the door one of the new students you were showing around came in and he carried you here after telling me you'd passed out,"Coach Scott said.  
  
"Heero?Where is he,"I asked trying to sit up only to have Coach Scott push me back down.  
  
"Easy Mitch.He went to class,"Coach Scott said.  
  
"I should get going to class.The new guys don't know where anything is,"I said.  
  
"With you as a tour guide I'm not surprised,but your friend Sam is showing them to their classes.You just rest for the rest of the day.According to Heero you've not felt well the past few days,"Coach Scott said.  
  
"I am tired.I didn't sleep well last night,"I yawned.  
  
"Should I call your mom and tell her to come get you,"Coach Scott asked.  
  
"Nah.I can drive myself,"I said.  
  
"That's the last thing you want to do.If you pass out again it could cause some serious damage.I'll drive you home.I don't have a class this period,"Coach Scott said.  
  
"I should stay here.The new guys are staying at my house and I can't leave them here.I'll get one of them to drive me home,"I sighed closing my eyes again.  
  
"Alright.I'll let you rest some Mitch.Take it easy and I've already told your teachers you won't be in tomorrow,"Coach Scott said.  
  
"Thanks Coach,"I said before he left the room and I went to sleep.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
*~Next Day~*  
  
"You guys gonna be ok at school with out me,"I asked as Quatre pulled his backpack on.  
  
"Sure.Sam's showing us around a little more before school,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"Well...Have fun you guys,"I waved as they walked out the door.'Heero didn't even look at me...am I that messed up?'I asked myself as one of my cars drove out of the drive way.  
  
"Ah who cares.I have a date with death today,"I smiled running up stairs to grab my keys before running out of the house and driving the car down the driveway in the oposite direction of the school...."Death...Here comes Shinigami,"I smiled to myself.Where the name Shinigami came from I don't know but...I kinda liked it. 


	9. My name is

I climbed up the tall black gundam.It's harder than it looks.According to old blue prints of these things they were suppose to have a rope like lift,but it was in the cockpit.I wasn't to sure.I pushed the cockpit's release and cringed as the doors opened loudly with whinning and hissing.  
  
"Seems like they haven't finished working on you huh,"I asked the machine before climbing in."You're Deathscythe...Shame such beauty should be called death,but who ever said death can't be beautiful,"I asked running my hands over the controls that oddly felt familar.Could I actually be Duo Maxwell.Pilot of Deathscythe Hell? That's hard to believe.The gundams were lost 600 years ago!There's no way that if I was Duo that I'd be alive now...but then again...the other pilots are alive.  
  
"THIS IS SO CONFUSING!!!WHO AM I,"I yelled hitting my fists on the control panels."Oh shit,"I gasped as the thing roared to life."This isn't good this isn't good.I'm going to die,"I cringed as the cockpit's doors closed."NO!WAIT!Let me out,"I yelled."Ah hell.I'm going to be in so much trouble,"I sighed feeling another headache come on.  
  
"Well Deathscythe ol'buddy.We're in for a mouth ful,"I said as my mind blurred.  
  
***FlashBack***  
  
"What's your name kid?"  
  
"Duo,Duo Maxwell.I may run and I may hide,but I never tell a lie."  
  
"Maxwell's Demon?"  
  
"No...I'm Shinigami."  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
"I may run and I may hide,but I never tell a lie.That's me in a nut shell.Duo Maxwell at your service.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
"I'm Quatre Winner."  
  
"Quatre like in four?"  
  
"Yea.Duo as in 2?"  
  
"Yeah.For a friend who died a while ago."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Not your fault." 'You'll never be alone again Solo.'  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Heero."  
  
**EndFlash Back**  
  
"Wake up please,"I heard a soft voice as someone stroked my bangs back.  
  
"Heero,"I asked as I opened my eyes.  
  
"Are you ok,"Heero asked.  
  
"Oh God...I remember.I remember my name!I'm Duo.I remember,"I gasped as tears streaked down my face. Heero let out a strangled sob and squeezed me in his arms tightly.  
  
"I love you Duo,"Heero said as his tears hit my neck.  
  
"I remember,"I said returning the embrace.  
  
"I've missed you,"Heero sighed.  
  
"You have no idea what's it's like not knowing who you are!...I mean everything is still fuzzy like...I don't know why I wasn't in the gundams like you and the others and I don't remember how we got here and I don't remember much,but oh God I know who I am,"I smiled as new tears fell.  
  
"What triggered it,"Heero asked.  
  
"I sat in Deathscythe and hit the controls and they came on and when they were on...some of my memory flooded back to me,"I smiled.  
  
"Deathscythe did hold good memories for you,"Heero smiled looking around in the cockpit.  
  
"How'd you know to find me here,"I asked.  
  
"Quatre felt like something was wrong and I said I'd check on you and when you weren't home I figured you'd either be here or...I don't know where,"Heero said.  
  
"Heero Yuy...not knowing.That's new,"I smiled.  
  
"You're memory is coming back freely now,"Heero said.  
  
"Not freely.My head is killing me and the headache's are getting worse.Each time I remember something it gets worse,"I sighed rubbing my forehead.  
  
"If this is the same....J use to do something like this on me to see if I could break them,"Heero mumbled.  
  
"What are you talking about,"I asked.  
  
"Someone has put a block on your memory Duo.Who I'm not sure.Why...probably to keep you from talking to much about the past,"Heero said.  
  
"How do I get rid of it,"I asked.  
  
"There are different memmory blocks.Some are broken with numbers.Certain words.Others are from a microchip planted in the back of your neck where your spinal cord connects with your brain.Others is hipnosis,"Heero said.  
  
"How do we tell which is which,"I asked feeling the back of my neck.  
  
"I don't know...You won't feel it.It's burried deep into your skin and if I'm correct...You've been here for a couple of years now.Living in this world...If it is a chip it's burrowed deeper into you,"Heero said.  
  
"That's frightening,"I gasped.  
  
"I can get on your computer tonight and look up specific codes that are usually used for bringing people's memories back,but if it is a chip I'd need a real docotr to operate,"Heero sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to just shoot me instead of putting me and who ever did this through so much trouble,"I asked.  
  
"It's possible that if things got to out of hand with the worlds that they would use you and it'd be easy to just remake your memories and who ever is doing this could mold you into their ideal fighting weapon,"Heero said.  
  
"Why'd they pick me?They could of gotten to you or the others,"I said.  
  
"Ture.That's a mystery to me,"Heero said.  
  
"Man...this isn't cool.I...I don't like not knowing.I've been in the dark to long and I'm not in the light yet and now all this is coming up...Man,"I sighed.  
  
"Lets get you home.We need to talk where we aren't so open,"Heero said helping me up out of Deathscythe's cockpit.  
  
"Wait...Do you think they could of bugged my home?I mean...they could be listening to us now and they'd listen to us when we got home,"I said holding on to Heero's arms as I steadied my feet under me.  
  
"It's possible.I'll go over the house and check,"Heero said helping me climb down the ramp.  
  
"Well then...FORWARD HO,"I yelled before wincing at the pain in my head.  
  
"Baka,"Heero smiled shaking his head.  
  
"You know...one day I'm going to figure out what that means,"I said.  
  
"You have before.You didn't speak to me for an hour after you found out that it means idiot,"Heero smiled.  
  
"I am not an idiot Heero,"I stopped walking and pouted.  
  
"Duo...Fine you aren't an idiot.Now lets go,"Heero said.  
  
"No.I'm staying right here,"I said stomping my foot and crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"You leave me no choice then Duo,"Heero said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder like a bag of potatos.  
  
"Baka,"I pouted as Heero hauled me out of the building and into my car.  
  
"You drive that car and I'll drive this one,"I sighed putting my keys into the ignition.  
  
"Meet you at the house,"Heero said kissing my cheek quickly before going over to my red car.  
  
TBC.........  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Now that I've updated maybe you people won't hate me! *points up*   
See Mitch/Duo isn't going to be in the dark forever,but...Dum dum dummmmm   
Something is gonna happen soon!.Stay tooned till next time kids.We're going  
to have rip roaring fun!(I've been watching too much tv!) 


	10. Welcome Back

*~Office~*  
  
"Heero!We've been at this for hours.Nothing is working.Those codes are just a bunch of bull,"I sighed rubbing the back of my neck.  
  
"We've still got 250 to go,"Heero said leaning back in the office chair.  
  
"Give it up Heero.Those things aren't going to undo this,"I said hopping off the desk.  
  
"Just a few more,"Heero asked.  
  
"NO!I'm tired,my butt is numb,my head hurts,I'm upset and I'm going to bed," I yelled walking out of the office.  
  
"Duo,"Heero called after me.  
  
"I said I'm going to bed,"I said walking down the hall to my room.  
  
"I'm only trying to get your memory back.Who knows if we unblock it we may be able to figure out who did all of this,"Heero said walking up beside me.  
  
"I know that,but Heero we've been at this for hours.This is all happening to fast for me.First I remember a few tid-bits that doesn't bug me,but then I'm Duo Maxwell who's engaged to Heero Yuy and then ice and a hospital.......I can't keep up with it all,"I sighed sitting down on my bed.  
  
"Say that again,"Heero said.  
  
"Ice and a hospital,"I said looking up at Heero's intense cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"No...We'll come back to that....the thing you said about you and me,"Heero said.  
  
"I....We're engaged?....Where'd that come from,"I asked with a frown.A second ago I didn't remember that.  
  
"You....you remember,"Heero asked.  
  
"Hai,"I said.I did.It wasn't fancy....it was after the wars.Heero showed up on my doorstep holding open a black velvet box with a platium band that held a cluster of dimonds.He just asked me to marry him.Nothing else.Of course I said yes...I suddenly had the urge to look at my finger.It held nothing.  
  
"It's gone,"I said.  
  
"I know....,"Heero said,taking my hand in his.  
  
"Some one is going to fucking pay,"I said as Heero massaged my hand.  
  
"Hai,"Heero said with a growl.  
  
"I wanna go home,"I sighed falling back onto the bed.  
  
"You are home,"Heero said.  
  
"No...back home to A.C 203.....not now....I'm lost confused and I just don't know,"I said feeling my eyes burn.  
  
"It'll be alright,Duo,"Heero said sitting on the bed by me.  
  
"No it won't,"I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"Lets change subject.Tell me.You remembered ice and a hospital,"Heero asked.  
  
"Oh yea! See I remember waking up in a hospital.....blank spot....I remember being cold....I remember people with masks on saying I was awake......blankspot......I remember being naked...that's probably why I was cold and I remember there being water and ice on the floor,"I said rubbing my head.  
  
"How'd you see the floor,"Heero asked.  
  
"I think I threw up,"I chuckled.  
  
"Oh....That may help...do you remember what hospital,"Heero asked.  
  
"No.I don't even know if it was a hospital.I just remember there being a lot of white and a lot of lights,"I said looking at Heero's back.  
  
"That doesn't help much,"Heero sighed.  
  
"It's a start.I mean....Look at all this shit I remembered today.Who knows what I'll find out tomorrow,"I said sitting up and wrapping my arms around Heero's shoulders.  
  
"Hai,"Heero said looking at me from the corner of his eye.  
  
"So......where's Quatre and the guys.I wanna tell em what I remember,"I smiled kissing Heero's cheek before hopping off the bed and running out of the room.  
  
"Duo,"Heero growled after me.I love tickin' tha guy off!  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Oh!It's so good to have you back Duo,"Quatre cried hugging me a little to tightly for my lungs sake.  
  
"It's good to be back...in a manner of speaking,"I chuckled as Quatre eased away.  
  
"Well whatever part of you is back...It's good you're back,"Trowa said from across the living room.  
  
"Thanks bangboy,"I smiled throwing an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Annoying as ever but welcome back Maxwell,"Wufei said sipping his tea.  
  
"I can do this since you don't have your katana with you,"I said messing up Wuffer's hair.  
  
"MAXWELL,"Wufei belowed.  
  
"HHHHEERRRROOOO,"I yelled as Wufei pulled a sword out of nowhere and chased me around the house.  
  
"I'm afraid you're on your own,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"Bastard!Help me or...else,"I yelled hiding behind Heero.  
  
"Move Yuy,"Wufei growled.  
  
"Think of it this way Wuffers.You kill me...Heero kill you...then yeah,"I said still hidding.  
  
"Baka,"Wufei growled putting his sword away....Not that kind perverts!  
  
"Nya na,"I said sticking my tongue out.  
  
"You have to sleep sometime Maxwell,"Wufei smirked before leaving the living room.  
  
"OH!Like I haven't heard that before....well actually I don't think I have...but still,"I called after Wufei.  
  
"Shut up before you hurt yourself Maxwell,"Wufei said before going into his room and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Is he always mean to me,"I whinned resting my head on Heero's shoulder blade.  
  
"Yes,but consider yourself lucky.He's usually got you pinned and pleaded for your braid's life before he let's you off the hook,"Trowa said.  
  
"Really,"I asked.  
  
"Yea,"Quatre giggled.  
  
"Well...Wuffles just has to lighten up some,"I smiled walking back into the open and sitting on the couch next to Quatre.  
  
"It's just good to have you back,"Quatre smiled crushing me in a hug again.  
  
TBC....................  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I updated!*jumps up and down* Yay!I'm out of school so maybe I can update more  
  
than I am now.I'm sure you'd like that,but until next time my lovlies.Byes! 


End file.
